Mayu Sanchez
Mayu Sanchez is a main character of Pretty Cure Animal Force. Her alter ego is Cure Bunny. Basic Info * Name Meaning: Mayu-Full Evening Sanchez-Blameless * Nickname: May * AgeL 14 * Birthday: June 26 * Zodiac Sign: Leo * Nationality: Part American (through her grandmother's side), Part Hispanic and Part Asian * Dream: To become a Nurse * Job: A small Tour guide on the weekends for tourists on her bike. Appearance She is a tall girl with shoulder length golden blonde hair with pigtails tied on the side of her head and dark blue eyes. During the warmer months, she wears a pink tanktop, red skirt, and red sandals. During the colder months, she wears a light pink and magenta hoodie, pink sweats, and pink and magenta boots. Her uniform for Yume no yoake Academy is a dark pink blazer over a white dress shirt, pink tie, light pink skirt, white stocking, black Mary Janes, During P.E, she wears a white and pink shirt, pink shorts, white atheletic socks, and sneakers. Her Pjs are pink night gown. For swimming, she wears a light pink one piece swimsuit. For formal wear, she wears a light pink sleeveless gown the skirt ends above her knees, white stockings, and pink heels. As Cure Bunny, her hair is loose and turns light blonde and her eyes turn sugar pink wearing a white midriff showing halter top with a pink edging around the collar, white short round skirt with a pink sash tying around the waist tying in a huge bow in the back, white gloves with pink bow around the the wrist, and knee length baggy boots. She also has rabbit ears and a tail. Personality She is happy go lucky, sweet, kind and caring but that doesn't mean that she is a push over. She has quite a grown up personality when it comes to house work and cooking and turns serious when shopping or cooking. She loves her brother and will do anything to make sure he will be safe. Background Childhood Mayu was first born to Kasumi and Raimundo Sanchez who was well loved by both and was raised in Spain for most of her life but when her brother was born it seem to cause a rift between her parents since he was born autism and took up most of Kasumi's time teaching him at home than spending time with him. At the age of 14, Raimundo devorces Kasumi and leaves them in desperation Kasumi moves Mayu and Aki back to her home town in hopes of restarting their lives. First day of School and Usagi Mayu was late to her first day of school since it was taking longer to get Aki to go and she got lost on her way to class since the only person she ran into was Tori who wouldn't give her the time of day and basically got in trouble staying after school and was on her way home when she noticed an injured bunny being chased by a woman and decides to help her but gets injured in the processes when the woman attacks with an Evo but is determined to save Usagi and is given the power to transform into Cure Bunny and defeat the Evo. Relationships Haruka Sakuraba-She is the closest to her and her first best friend. Tori Mizumi Chinami Kitsune Usagi Kasumi Sanchez-She is very close to her and never blames her for her father leaving her. Aki Sanchez-She is seriously close to him Cure Bunny "Pretty Cure Nature Change! A Cure with a hop in her step! Cure Bunny!" ' "「プリキュア自然チェンジ！彼女のステップでホップとの硬化は！バニーを治します！ 」"' `Purikyua shizen chenji! Kanojo no suteppu de hoppu to no kōka wa! Banī o naoshimasu! ' She uses the Jungle collar to transform into Cure Bunny. Her main attack is Bunny Kick. Attacks Bunny Kick-Her main attack. Bunny KaPow!-It's here power up attack with the bunny Hammer. Category:White Cures Category:Pink Cures